


Silent Solidarity

by Theguywholikedmusicalchatfics



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: American Sign Language, Author loves human Perry, Autism, Autistic Ferb Fletcher, Autistic Phineas, Candace is a good sister, Everyone Is Good, He's laurence's brother, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), I wrote this after having a panic attack, More like non-Ferbal communication, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Muteness, Non-verbal Ferb, Perry is a human, Phineas is a good brother, Selectively mute Ferb, Sign Language, author is autistic, non-verbal communication, okay i think that's it for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theguywholikedmusicalchatfics/pseuds/Theguywholikedmusicalchatfics
Summary: "MOM!! Phineas and Ferb are....kinda freaking out?!Ferb has an autistic shutdown. Everyone tries to help. Uncle Perry helps the most.
Kudos: 39





	Silent Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mental shutdown when making mac and cheese (lol) and couldn't talk but my brother knows sign language so we could still communicate. I wrote this while trying to calm down. 
> 
> Human Perry to help you cope :)

"MOM!! Phineas and ferb are....kinda freaking out!?"  
More accurately Ferb was freaking out. More accurately again Ferb was having an autistic shutdown and for once Candace hoped the problem would go away before her mom got there, she didn't like seeing Ferb like this and she never knew how to help.  
Currently Ferb was sat on the sofa with his eyes shut and his hands over his ears shaking his head back and forth while Phineas stood infront of him trying his best to help too  
"Come on Ferb do you want to try some grounding techniques" Phineas reached out his hand to his brother but Ferb flinched away, hands remaining planted over his ears.  
"MOM!" Candace yelled again  
By the time Linda heard Candace yelling and had gotten to the living room Ferb seemed to be calming down, his hands where on his knees and he was working on slowing his breathing. Linda kneeled down infront of him  
"Oh hunny what happened" Linda asked. Ferb bagan shaking his head again.  
"I don't know if he can talk right now, Mom" Phineas spoke  
"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrk"  
"Oh there you are uncle Perry"  
Perry entered the living room and looked around  
'what happened' he signed.  
"Ferb seems to be having a bit of a shutdown" Linda answered, she turned back to Ferb on the sofa "Hunny you have to tell me what's wrong if we're going to fix it"  
Suddenly Ferb shot up from the sofa and ran upstairs "Ferb!" Phineas yelled as he ran after his brother. Linda was about to go after him too but Perry put his hand on her shoulder 'i got this' he signed, Linda gave a soft smile to Perry and nodded.  
Upstairs Ferb was sat in the corner of his bed ears covered and shaking his head again and Phineas was searching through a box of stim toys trying to find something that will help. Perry knocked on the open door. Phineas looked up at him. ' mind if I talk to Ferb' he signed. Phineas nodded.  
"I'll be back in a while Ferb! The we can design an even better stim toy so this doesn't happen again"  
Perry smiled, he would have to get himself one of those. If the boys did design a stim toy it probably could prevent all and any meltdowns of shutdowns. Phineas left and Perry moved closer to Ferb. His eyes where closed so he couldn't see him. Perry put his hand down closer to Ferb so he could feel Perry's presence. Slowly Ferb opened his eyes though his hands remained over his ears. Perry smiled 'Hey kid,' Perry signed 'dont worry about talking. It can be difficult sometimes, trust me I know'. Ferb nodded slightly, Perry smiled at his nephew 'do you want to practice breathing?'. Ferb nodded again and began taking slow deliberate breaths following his uncle's example Eventually Ferb took his hands down from his ears and was breathing normally on his own.  
'are you okay' Perry signed. Ferb nodded his head, paused for a second, then shook his head. Ferb moved his hands up slowly, 'difficult' he signed.  
'yeah I know kid, I know.'

After Ferb had taken all the time he needed the two went down stairs for some pie. "You boys are just in time, the pies just out of the oven" Linda said. She set down slices of cherry pie on the table for everyone. Ferb sat down next to Phineas and listened to his proposal for the perfect stim toy "Stim Toy Y8"  
Ferb didn't speak the rest of the day but he was able to sign a few words to Phineas about mechanical engineering as they ate their pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Candace is a good sister she just doesn't know how to help with this 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I might make this part of a collection  
> (I love human Perry)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! And I'm always down to talk head canons!


End file.
